The Mafia Through Her Eyes
by Ryo Isami
Summary: Ariyoshi Shizumi was once a normal student, but after meeting the Vongola, she finds her own relations with the Mafia. Rated T to be safe. Pairings undecided.
1. Coincidence

**Yes! My first KHR fanfic! Hopefully you will like it, R&R! And thank you Skitter for Beta!**

"Boom!" A few more explosions followed, Shizumi could not help but to be curious about it, then again, who wouldn't? She strayed from her path home and followed the noise.

More and more explosions continued in succession, it sounded pretty much like a war, and the sounds definitely wasn't coming out from a radio, TV or any other electronic devices.

She hid behind a building, at an angle that gave her a clear view.

Two boys were running, they looked strangely familiar. A baby was using a rocket missile, shooting at them, another boy threw dynamites at the two. A rather charming man stood on one of the balconies, using another weapon as well. The taller of the two fleeing boys looked rather calm but the shorter one was panicking. Shizumi stared at the commotion shocked the weapons were real. The smell, look and effects confirmed that those weapons were genuine.

It all seemed rather fine until the mix of dynamites and missiles overwhelmed the two boys. Shizumi expected two burned, grotesque bodies lying on the floor after the smoke cleared up, but surprisingly, two figures stood within the smoke, one supporting the other. The boys then started a conversation, talking like good friends. Shizumi had to wonder, who attacks people then talks to the victims like good friends? Maybe they were learning how to avoid explosives? Hey wait, who would learn to dodge such things in this time of peace? Something had to be wrong, but ignorance would be a better choice.

The group of boys separated, Shizumi had no reason to stay on too. She wouldn't be reporting this to the police, who would believe her if she said that a baby wearing a suit was using a rocket missile? But she would have a reason to be afraid of them now.

Reborn smirked as Ariyoshi Shizumi turned to leave.

-

"Shizu-chan! Don't walk so fast!" A girl ran after her classmate. "Ayako, let her be, you will only tire yourself running after her, she has been like that for some time, right?" Another girl called out.

Shizumi wasn't looking forward, her speed increasing. It wasn't a surprise that she crashed right into someone. And that someone happened to be too busy chatting to his friend to notice her either.

"Gomenasai!" Shizumi said immediately as she got up. Looking at the person she had just crashed into, her eyes widened. So this was why the boys from yesterday were so familiar, they were in her school! Shizumi didn't notice their uniforms the other time.

"Gomen-" Yamamoto said, but the girl had already scurried away. "Weird."

"It's natural reaction after all." Reborn explained, appearing from the ceiling. Tsuna could only think that it was because the girl, having crashed into Yamamoto, who was extremely popular with girls, felt embarrassed and ran away.

-

Students poured out of the school, glad that the tiring school day was finally over.

"Damn the teacher." Gokudera cursed, having been called by the teacher about his attitude in class. Not paying attention to where he was going. He walked straight into a girl. "Watch where-"

"Gomenasai!" The girl said and ran off at full speed.

"Yo, Gokudera." Yamamoto approached him from behind. "That girl..."

"She looks scared." Tsuna appeared beside Yamamoto.

"Gokudera does look scary at times." Yamamoto laughed.

"Baseball idiot."

-

Finally reaching home and showering her stomach grumbled, her parents were out that day, and the fridge was empty. Remembering about a certain sushi restaurant a classmate had recommended, she fetched her wallet and went out.

It took her a while to find Takesushi since she wasn't familiar with the area. But there just had to be one of the "dangerous boys" inside the restaurant. She turned around, fleeing from the restaurant as fast as she could. Why on earth was she so unlucky these days?!

Yamamoto, alerted by the sudden movement, spun around just to see her trip over something on the floor as she hurried to escape.

"It's that weird girl again…"

-

"Ne, Shizu, aren't you interested in boys?" Ayako asked.

"No interest in both genders."

"Eh, you should start getting interested in boys." Another girl, Riko said.

"How about Yamamoto Takeshi from 1-A?"

"Yamamoto Takeshi?" Shizumi asked, not knowing he was one of the "dangerous" boys.

"You are clueless, Shizu-chan, he's so popular in school and yet you don't know him! I will show you during lunch break later, don't you walk away."

"Not like I am interested, and stop calling me as if I'm your close friend!" Shizumi mumbled, not loud enough for anyone to hear. Her bad mood was increasing already.

On cue, the teacher walked in and everybody scrambled back to their seats. "And now, take out your textbook and turn to page 112."

-

It was lunch break and Shizumi did her daily ritual of rushing to the door despite calls from her classmates. Unfortunately, she walked way too fast, only managing to stop just in time before crashing into somebody, again.

"It's the weird girl." The tall boy with black spiky hair said.

"She seems to be avoiding us, given from what you saw yesterday." The shortest suggested, "And I get this feeling too."

"Then go ask her." The baby in a suit said, sitting on the tall boy's shoulder.

They apparently didn't seem to realise that she was right in front of them. Shizumi had no place to run, the classroom was crowded, and there were no other escape routes nearby.

"Ano, why do you seem to avoid us? And you seem to be scared of us." Tsuna asked, noticing fear in her eyes.

"Er…" Shizumi didn't know what to say.

"You saw it, didn't you? Yamamoto's family entrance test, where we used explosives." The baby spoke up.

Shizumi nodded uncertainly.

"Eh!!! No wonder you were so scared of us." Tsuna shivered as he imagined himself being in Shizumi's shoes, seeing the usage of dynamites, missile and other weapons.

"But since you know about, we can't let you off easily, you will have to come with us." Reborn said.

-

Reborn had dragged Shizumi up to the roof, despite Tsuna's protests. Gokudera could only mutter something about idiot woman while Yamamoto laughed it off.

"How much did you see?"

"From when you used a rocket missile and er…that guy throwing dynamites, and another man, to the end.

"In any case, you have to stay with us, we can't have you telling the police about this." Reborn pointed a gun at her.

"But, if I wanted to tell the police, I would have done so."

"She does make a point, Reborn, and don't just go pointing guns at innocent people!" Tsuna argued.

Reborn pointed the gun at him saying "This one is not a dying will bullet, it's a real one."

"Reborn-san, I could kill her." Gokudera took out several dynamites.

"Calm down, Gokudera." Yamamoto smiled.

"And so concludes it, Ariyoshi Shizumi, you will have to join us." Reborn concluded.

"Reborn! You don't intend to drag someone innocent into the family?"

"She might just be useful though."


	2. To fear Hibari Kyouya

**Second chapter is up! Again, thank you Skitter for beta-ing and animaniac-aizel012 for reviewing!!! Read and Review please!**

**Hopefully this chapter is good. :)**

_"I really like Kenji-senpai, but he doesn't even look at me…"_

_"Hm… Then why don't you befriend Ariyoshi Shizumi?"_

_"Ariyoshi-san! She's…so quiet…"_

_"But she knows Kenji-senpai, right? Maybe you could get close to him through her."_

-

_**The Reception Roo**__**m:**_

Reborn had instructed the long-haired girl to check out the room, Shizumi couldn't reject him, for god knows what would happen to her if she did. The baby hitman had told her the Reception room was empty and was perfectly safe, but she had her doubts. Shizumi gulped and she turned the doorknob, wary for any traps Reborn might have set-up.

"What are you doing here?" said a dangerous voice behind her.

"I...I…" Shizumi stuttered as she spun around and saw Hibari Kyouya, probably the most dangerous man in Namimori. Every student of Namimori Middle knew very well what would happen if they angered the head prefect of their school. They say someone that challenged him fell into coma for three months.

"Let me ask you again, what are you doing here?" Hibari said as he walked towards her, holding his tonfas, his eyes staring at her coldly.

"Wh—" Shizumi couldn't answer. Her mouth was suddenly as dry as a desert.

Hibari suddenly lunged forward and attacked, aiming for her stomach, but the girl managed to dodge away miraculously.

"You are good, being able to dodge that." Hibari moved forward swiftly.

She acted out of impulse and desperation and kicked him, managing to knock him to the ground.

Hibari got up and tried to attack at her but she backed off, but after a few more attacks from the irresistibly strong prefect, Shizumi was leaning against the wall, with nowhere to escape. Hibari raised his fist again, but she blocked him with her arm. Pain erupted throughout her entire arm, but she stopped herself from whimpering; she was good at repressing pain.

"The last guy that I came across had broke several bones, he was crying like a baby after I dealt with him, you must be strong…for a girl." Hibari said.

Enduring the pain, Shizumi took the risk. She turned to the side and burst open the door of the reception room and took off in top speed. Hibari would probably be able to catch up with her and attack from the back but whether or not, she ran. Besides, she would be dead anyway, in that circumstance.

Hibari watched as the girl charged off; she was remarkably fast. While he might be able catch up with her, he decided to fight her another time.

-

Shizumi stopped running after making sure that Hibari wasn't after her. While she tried to catch her breath, she checked her bruised arm. While it still hurt, it was healing. It would probably recover soon.

"So how was it?" Reborn asked, suddenly appearing in front of her.

"Reborn-san…Didn't you say the Reception room was empty?" Shizumi asked, still panting.

"I lied." Reborn said bluntly, smiling.

"Reborn-san!"

"Anyway, that isn't a big injury, so you should be fine." Reborn said, pointing to her arm, before disappearing underground.

-

Shizumi was slumped down, her cheek against her table the next day, tired and still traumatized by what happened the day before.

"And thus the formula can be used to…." Shizumi slowly drifted away from the lesson, ignoring the teacher's drawling and fell asleep.

_"Ariyoshi-san!" Ayako approached her, Riko by her side._

_"You seem to have not made any friends yet, why not join us?" Ayako asked, with a cheerful smile on her face._

_Shizumi remembered the conversation between Ayako and Riko she had overheard in the toilet a few days ago, she was about to decline when Ayako just held her hand and said._

_"So it's settled then, Shizu-chan!"_

Shizumi awoke abruptly, her knee banging against the bottom of her desk. Cursing herself mentally for dreaming of that particular memory and for herself being unable to decline Ayako, she tried hard to concentrate in the lesson. Now, how did that formula work?

-

"It was just a fall." Shizumi explained as a concerned classmate asked about her bruised arm.

She continued making her way up to the rooftop, as ordered by Reborn for her to meet up with the family for lunch almost everyday.

"Konnichiwa, Ariyoshi-san." Tsuna greeted as he saw her. Yamamoto greeted her casually as well. Gokudera simply acted indifferent.

Shizumi ate her lunch in silence until Tsuna asked, "Ariyoshi-san, how to you get that bruise on your arm?"

Feeling that there wasn't a need to lie to them, she answered honestly, "Hibari, but I am fine though."

Tsuna started panicking upon hearing 'Hibari', while Yamamoto simply smiled. Gokudera was muttering something along the lines of 'weak'.

Reborn suddenly appeared from yet another secret hideout and walked towards Shizumi.

"Shizumi, come over to Tsuna's house after school today." He gave her a piece of paper containing Tsuna's address.

Ariyoshi Shizumi received a great shock as she saw Tsuna's address. He stayed only about 3 houses down the street!

**Chapter 3 is probably going to take sometime since school is reopening and i have yet to do my homework! **


	3. The Tenyear Bazooka

**Finally, Chapter 3 is up! Sorry for the delay ,I was really busy with school and stuff. I managed to squeeze out some time for this, but I don't think this chapter is well done but Review Please!!!!**

Sawada Tsunayoshi's house was surprisingly near, way too near for comfort. Shizumi gripped on the piece of paper with Sawada's address written on it. The brunette mafia boss lived only a few houses down the street, it took less than a minute for Shizumi to get there.

Reborn had 'invited' her over to Tsuna's house earlier in school, and now Shizumi was standing right in front of the _seemingly_ peaceful house. A shiver ran down her spine as she reached out for the doorbell.

"Ding dong!"

A woman with short brown hair immediately answered the door, exclaiming rather anxiously. "Who is this?"

"Konichiwa, I am Sawada Tsunayoshi's classmate." Shizumi said politely.

"Ah, Tsu-kun's friend! Feel free to come in! Tsu-kun should be in his room now." The woman, presumably Sawada's mother stepped aside with a cheerful grin to let her enter the house.

-

Shizumi walked over to the room with a tuna decoration on the door, feeling less tense after meeting Sawada's overly-friendly mother. She knocked on the door before inviting herself in.

"Ano…Sawada-san?" She said as she stepped into the room.

"Hai! Konichiwa, Ariyoshi-san." Tsuna greeted her from his table.

"Erm… why did you, or rather, Reborn-san call me over?" Shizumi asked.

"For fun." Reborn said, appearing in front of her.

A young boy with a huge afro ran into the room, a Chinese girl with a pigtail following him. The kids seemed to be playing tag, and the boy carelessly ran into the wall.

"Lambo, Daijoubu?" The Chinese girl asked in a soprano high voice.

The boy was too busy crying and saying "Must…Tolerate…" to reply her. He reached for something in his hair and pulled the purple bazooka out, getting himself and the girl in it.

In a puff of pink smoke, a young man wearing a cow shirt and a girl in a uniform from some ramen shop appeared. Shizumi was rather shocked seeing the guy from before (Yamamoto's entrance test) and two people suddenly appeared in place of the kids.

"Where am I, I need to get the ramen delivered!" The girl said with some Chinese accent.

"Yare yare, seems like my younger self screwed up again." The male said, yawning.

Shizumi stared wide-eyed at the two, the girl seemed to be frantic, asking Sawada-san for directions, while Sawada couldn't answer, while the male attacked Reborn, only to be defeated in seconds.

"This, Shizumi, is the ten year bazooka." Reborn explained as he turned away from the crying male.

"These people are Lambo and I-pin, the kids you have seen just now, ten years into the future. The bazooka allows their present selves to switch with their future selves." Reborn continued.

Shizumi was frozen, still very shocked by the two people. Then, all of the sudden, the two changed back to their present selves, creating a ruckus immediately.

-

While Lambo and I-pin played, the two older ones and Reborn sat around the table. Shizumi shivered, trying to predict what would happen next.

"Shizumi, I want to give you a position in the Family." Reborn bluntly said, disrupting the awkward silence.

"Wha…"

"Reborn!"

"And for that, we need to start training you; I guess we could work on your stamina first."

-

Everyone froze in anticipation and watched as Yamamoto hit yet another homerun.

"Way to go Yamamoto!" Shouted a few baseball players watching nearby before they returned back to training.

After a while more of training, they finally had a well-deserved break.

"Yamamoto, I couldn't beat you again huh." A boy walked up to Yamamoto.

"But your pitching was great too, Nishioka- senpai" Yamamoto said cheerfully, smiling.

"Heh…Anyway, I see that you have been hanging around with Shizumi-chan lately." Kenji asked.

"Ariyoshi ka? She's playing this mafia game with us." Yamamoto smiled politely, taking off his glove.

"Oh I see, take care of my little cousin ya…?"

"Ariyoshi's your cousin…?" Yamamoto blinked. "I see, I will."

-


	4. Training and seeing

**Here's the fourth chapter! Sorry for taking sooo long and hopefully it's well done, although I think parts of the middle aren't good. And please review! There has been quite a few favourites and alerts but NO reviews! TT cookies for anyone who reviews!**

Shizumi walked anxiously down the road, today was the first day of training. What sort of training would Reborn give her? She was nervous just thinking about it, she would definitely die.

"Yo!" Yamamoto approached her from behind.

"Ohayo, Yamamoto-san." Shizumi greeted politely.

"The kid asked me to train with you, running around the town." Yamamoto smiled.

Shizumi felt relieved as she heard that, running wasn't that bad, she had imagined something much worse. Besides, since Yamamoto was training with her, she was sure she wouldn't die or suffer terribly. Although she was wearing her school uniform, it wouldn't be so bad right?

"I see, thank you for helping."

"It's fine, shall we start now?"

Shizumi had severely underestimated Yamamoto's stamina. She knew that he had a very good stamina, being an athlete, but he was nearly superhuman. Blood rushed to her face as she panted. Drops of perspiration dripped continuously as she tried to wipe them off with a face towel.

"Daijoubu ka?" Yamamoto asked, still in a good condition.

"Daijoubu desu." Shizumi replied, successfully catching her breath.

"My house is just right up ahead, you can go there and wash up or something." Yamamoto offered.

"Thanks." Times like this, Shizumi was felt really relieved to have brought extra clothes, her worn clothes were very wet from perspiration and there was no way she could wear it to school.

Shizumi ended up walking to school with Yamamoto. Tsuna had gone off to school earlier, apparently forced by Reborn so that he could do a project with Kyoko and actually not being late. And as for Gokudera, there was no way he would want to walk with Yamamoto. As such, it was only the two of them.

Shizumi really feared the questions that would be bombarded at her later. Hundreds of girls would probably die to walk alongside Yamamoto. She could already see some students giving her looks.

As they went closer towards the school, the worse Shizumi felt. She could practically feel the looks given to her by the girls.

Shizumi slumped on her table immediately as she sat down. Ayako rushed towards her instantly.

"Were you walking with Yamamoto Takeshi just now!"

Shizumi could only give a slight nod.

"That's a good sign." Riko came forward, smiling.

The teacher walked in, causing students to scramble to their seats.

As soon as the bell rang for lunch, Shizumi rushed out of the classroom, escaping the girls wanting to ask about Yamamoto. She didn't need to go to the roof today, Reborn had told her, so she would take this chance to finally have some peaceful time to herself.

After school…

Shizumi rushed towards the door as the bell rang, fearing it would be someone related to the mafia. Relief fell upon her as she saw that it was Kenji, her cousin.

"Yo, Shizumi-chan! I came to visit, your parents are out?" Kenji smiled cheerfully.

"Kenji-san…Yes, my parents are still on their business trip."

Shizumi invited him into the house and poured a cup of tea for him. Kenji trying to make a conversation.

"You were walking with Yamamoto-san to school this morning?" Kenji asked, looking curious.

"Yes, we met on our way to school." Shizumi lied, there was no way she could tell him the truth.

"I see…He's a good guy. And I wonder, how did you make friends with Tsuna and the rest?"

"Certain unforeseen reasons, Kenji-san, it would be hard to explain." Shizumi said, unable to think of a good story.

They continued their conversation, Kenji asking more questions about Tsuna. When he finally left, Shizumi heaved a heavy sigh of relief. Why was he asking so much about them? As much as she did not want to lie, she had no choice.

"Otou-san, it does appear that Reborn has came into contact with Shizumi-chan." Kenji spoke into his phone.

"That sure is worrying, we can only hope that the Vongola 10th can protect her."

"Yes, Otou-san, I shall not disturb you any further then." Kenji said as he put down the call.

"Shizumi-chan, please stay safe." Kenji sighed to himself.

Kenji had to have an ulterior motive for visiting, and asking so much about Tsuna and the rest. Perhaps he was too over-protective over her? Shizumi sighed, there was so much troubling her at the moment. Mafia and Ayako was really more than enough.

Suddenly, a handsome man with blue hair in a pineapple hairstyle appeared before, she froze with shock trembling through her. His mouth curled into a smirk as he disappeared, Shizumi blinked, still frozen from shock. Seeing that there was nobody, she sighed again, muttering "I must be having a hallucination, I guess I better take a rest."


	5. Love Letter

**This chapter is sort of a filler. Hope you like it! Sorry for the long delay, had my exams sadly TT Reviews are loved!**

It was a letter left in her shoebox. Her name was written in a beautiful handwriting on the envelope, and a heart-shaped sticker closed the envelope. Shizumi slid the envelope into her bag, intending to read it later.

"Ne, Ariyoshi, was that a love letter?" Yamamoto asked, noticing the letter.

"Ariyoshi-san got a love letter?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"I think…I have not read it yet…" Shizumi blushed, she didn't want other people to know about it.

"I see, do tell us more details when you read it." Yamamoto said, smiling.

"I guess I will…" Shizumi smiled sheepishly back, there was no way she was going to tell them any more about this.

_Dear Ariyoshi-san,_

_I love you, so much that it hurts. All day and night my thoughts would not leave you, it really hurts a lot. So I'm writing this to you. Meet me at the courtyard after school._

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Your lover._

It was rather straightforward, the guy probably wasn't so romantic. Shizumi wondered who was he. Speaking of which, there was a guy she had seen around much lately. She never really noticed him, taking him for just another stranger, but he did appear around her frequently.

Shizumi put the note under her table, returning her thoughts to the lesson. But she was still nervous for later.

Shizumi ate her lunch silently, hoping that the rest would not ask about the love letter.

"Oh yeah, Ariyoshi, what did the letter say?" Yamamoto asked.

Before Shizumi could answer, Reborn appeared from yet another secret hideout, holding a piece of paper that Shizumi recognized as the letter.

"Reborn! How did you get that? I thought I…." Shizumi said in shock.

"I am the best hitman in the world after all." Reborn smirked, placing the letter in full

view of everyone.

"So, Ariyoshi, are you going to meet him later?" Yamamoto asked, reading the letter's contents.

"I guess so… But I will have to reject him, I am not ready for such things yet…"

Shizumi walked nervously to the courtyard, it was her first time getting confessed to after all.

"Ariyoshi-san…" A voice called out. Shizumi turned towards the origin of the voice. It was the boy she had been seeing around after all.

"You…"

"I am Shiro Kanau by the way…" The boy said, blushing.

"So…you…" Shizumi stuttered.

"I love you, Ariyoshi-san. It was love at first sight I guess, ever since I saw you in the library."

"Sorry!" Shizumi exclaimed nervously, afraid to hurt his feelings, " I am just not ready for a relationship yet, Shiro-san."

"It's okay, I guess, I didn't expect to be accepted either, but we can still be friends right?" Shiro asked, his face looking slightly downcast, but he still tried to smile.

"I guess we can."

"So can I call you Shizumi-san?" Shiro asked.

"Okay. Shizumi smiled.

Unknown to them, Reborn was watching them from a tree branch.

"It's getting interesting." Reborn smirked to himself.

"So how did it go?" Yamamoto asked as they walked to the school gates.

"Who was he?" Tsuna asked as well. Gokudera simply stood beside Tsuna.

"I rejected him, Shiro Kanau, but we became friends." Shizumi explained briefly.

"Shiro Kanau? Isn't he a senior from class 2-A?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Yes, and I heard he's rather popular too, though he is a quiet person."

"Well…" Shizumi didn't know how to answer.

"It's about time for school." Yamamoto stopped running, Shizumi panting behind him.

Shizumi had already begun to find her stamina improving, even though she had only trained for a few days.

"Hai…" She finally replied, after catching her breath.

"Ariyoshi, are you learning chapter 5 of your Maths textbook in your class?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes, why?

"I was wondering if you could teach me, I don't understand it at all." He laughed.

"Well, sure." Shizumi smiled.

Shizumi is actually really smart, she really had nothing to do at home, and so studying helped to fill some of her time. Though she never gets top in school, she always ranks the top 3 in class.

The duo met up with Tsuna and Gokudera on the way school, and this time, a girl named Haru was with them.

"I am Miura Haru, nice to meet you!" Haru introduced herself cheerfully.

"I am Ariyoshi Shizumi, it's nice to meet you too." Shizumi replied politely.

The girls hit it off, Shizumi was relieved to know of another female who knew about the mafia and Haru was all too delighted to have a new friend.

As Shizumi reluctantly split ways from Haru as they reached the cross road, she saw a hooded figure far off in a corner, observing the group. She quickly pretended not to have seen anything and went nearer to the boys, uneasiness settling into her mind.


End file.
